The present invention relates to an improved structure of an umbrella ring which would eliminate the drawbacks of existing umbrella rings used in traditional large umbrellas, and more particularly to a plastic umbrella ring which could stretch the umbrella ribs effectively and position the plastic tips which connect every corner of the canopy to the ribs in one or more slots installed in the rim so that the umbrella can be closed effectively.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art umbrella is shown in which the shank 2 can not be telescoped, and every corner of the canopy 3 is connected with an end of an umbrella rib 4 by plastic tips 5 instead of by sewing. Referring to FIGS. 1, 1 A, 2 and 3, the umbrella mainly consists of a shank 2, a canopy 3, ribs 4, tips 5 and a handle 6. A position point 21 is installed in the lower part of the shank 2. A sleeve 61 is fitted over the lower part of the shank 2 and abuts the position point 21. A handle 6 is fitted over the sleeve 61. A metal sliding ring 7 with a hole 71 formed in the center freely slides over the portion of the sleeve 61 exposed between an end of the handle 6 and the position point 21. The sliding ring 7 is limited to slide on the sleeve 61 between position point 21 and the handle 6 so that when the umbrella is closed, all the ribs 4 can be located in a cupped inner space 72 of the sliding ring 7.
Although the sliding ring 7 can position all the ribs 4, it is made of metal and can not position the plastic tips 5 effectively inside the sliding ring 7. Moreover, after the umbrella has been repeatedly used, the position point 21 might inadvertently be removed from the shank which would allow the sliding ring 7 to slide along the entire shank 2.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 3, to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages of the metal sliding ring 7, an elastic element unit 8, such as a spring, is installed under the sliding ring for supporting the sliding ring 7 and to aid in positioning the ribs 4 inside the ring effectively. However, if the position point 21 is removed from the shank 2, unlimited sliding of the sliding ring 7 would still happen.
Therefore, in view of the above-mentioned drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention has developed an improved umbrella ring.